As shown in FIG. 1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,283 has disclosed a key switch 10 comprising a first link member 7 and a second link member 8 that are interlinked to each other and connected with a key top 5, and a substrate 1. However, the first link member 7 and the second link member 8 in the disclosure have one of their ends constructed in the shape of the letter “H”, which appears to be of a frail structure. Meanwhile, the structure adopted in the assembly of the first link member 7, the second link member 8, the key top 5 and the substrate 1 also appears to be weak, and may easily be broken or damaged by the compression of an outside force applied to the key switch 10.
In view of the foregoing weakness in the prior art, the present inventor has come up with an innovative key switch to resist compressive and destructive force coming from outside.